The Return
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Sequel to Chocolate Naru. Mai and Naru are still together now, but will the shock return of someone else from Mai's past ruin their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Treelow955: Yay! The sequel is here, the sequel is here!**

**Naruisawesome: Haha I know, I know! I'm excited too!**

**Treelow955: And we hope all of you are too!**

**Naruisawesome: Yep! We also hope that yall will enjoy it! Please Read and Review!**

**Treelow955: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mai's POV

It's been a little over six months since that...unfortunate incident that happened on the chocolate factory case. Things have been going really well between me and Naru. He even took me on dates sometimes. Honestly nothing could be more perfect between us. Sure, we've gotten into a few fights but they didn't last long. Besides there was always the making up part of things to look forward to after any fight we did have. Sometimes it feels like Naru just starts a fight so we _can_ do the making up parts. I never know whether to be angry, sad or happy about that.

The only argument that has been the worst, I think, was the one when Naru wanted to tell everyone about...my 'secret' as Naru puts it. That one had lasted for a couple of days. I almost threatened to break up with him over it. But I couldn't, I need him too much. We managed to work it out though and came to an agreement. It wasn't one I liked but he finally persuaded me into letting him tell _just_ Lin and his father. Then again it did mean I had someone else I could talk to in the office if Naru wasn't in for any reason. But I just avoid that topic all together. I hate talking about it. It sometimes scares me just to think about it. I involuntarily shiver every time I do. In fact I'm shivering now.

"Mai, tea!" I heard Naru call from his office. I jerked my head towards his office and took a shaky breath. I needed to calm down; I can't let him notice. 'Just breathe in...and out...in...and out...' I closed my eyes as I stood up. As soon as I felt back in control I went to the kitchen to make Naru's tea. He always keeps worrying about me since I told him everything. It took me almost two weeks to finally convince him that I was fine to go back to my apartment after we had gotten back from the factory case. Even then I suspect he was two seconds away from suggesting he was going to pitch a tent outside just to make sure I was okay. I shook my head at the thought as I finished making Naru's tea. It made me smile a little though at the fact he cared so much.

He's also still jealous and possessive as ever. If any guy so much as _looks_ at me when we're out I almost have to physically hold Naru back from charging over and beating the guy up. To be honest I'm not sure if he was better around Kei than those other guys or not...

I walked from the kitchen with Naru's tea and knocked on his door.

"Enter." He called out. I went in leisurely and set the teacup on his desk.

"Will that be all?" I asked sweetly. Naru looked up at me and studied me for a few moments. A smirk slowly crept onto his face. I eyed him a little warily. He sipped his tea before answering.

"I think you might need to come a little closer and ask again Mai." He purred. I pressed my lips together as a blush began to adorn my face from embarrassment, but I did as I was told. I moved so I was by the side of his desk instead of being on the opposite side of it.

"W-will that be a-all?" I stuttered. That only made Naru's smirk widen.

"Possibly a little closer." He said. I took two steps towards him. I was now within arm's reach of him and he made sure to use that reach too. He grabbed me around my waist and sat me on his lap before kissing me. Did I mention that Naru has to make sure he kisses me at least three times a day? He broke the kiss eventually.

"Hmm, no, that one was no good, I'll have to do it again." He declared with a hint of mischief in his voice. Did I also mention that he seems to have a random specification in his head as to what is a good kiss and if he doesn't think it's right he'll do it again? Sometimes it drives me crazy but usually I'm glad to oblige. Again he broke from kissing me.

"Was it better that time?" I asked teasingly. Naru smirked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should go again..." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said it.

"Naru!" I laughed as I swatted his arm playfully.

"Ah, perhaps that one was a good kiss after all." He sighed as he continued to cuddle me.

"It better have been." I jokingly threatened as I crosses my arms. Naru pouted at me. I smiled. "Don't you have work to do anyways?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Sadly yes I do." He replied as he let me go. I stood up then went behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders. I knew he had work to do, but I wanted to stay around him a bit longer to completely get rid of the thoughts I had earlier. He gently grasped each of my hands and kissed them. "Mai, are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah Naru, I'm fine." I sighed into his hair. He was silent for a few moments. He just stroked my hands and arms. "Naru, can...can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked quietly. Sometimes when I accidentally think about _that_ hateful, disgusting man I sleep over at Naru's—it makes me feel protected. But it's not like Naru knows it's for that reason...or at least I hope not. Besides, my mom's death anniversary is coming up in a few days too...

"Of course you can Mai, you know my door is always open for you." He replied. "I'll even cook." He added. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I unwrapped my arms from around him.

"Thanks Naru." I said as I left his office. As I closed the door I leaned against it with my back facing it. I felt relieved that he hadn't seemed to suspect anything. Unless he just kept quiet about it...I mean he_ did_ ask if I was okay. I hoped whatever the answer he wouldn't press the issue. Thankfully he didn't though. I took a breath deep and pushed off the door.

I was looking forward to dinner later though as Naru was cooking. To my surprise he can actually cook really well. When I first tasted his cooking I insisted he hadn't made it as it tasted so delicious. Then he had scowled at me and started pouting. It was kinda cute. I smiled and let out a small giggle at the thought. Maybe I should try to get him to pout more...

It is fairly easy to do so though. It also makes me want to kiss him more when he pouts as he's irresistible.

"Mai?" I jumped when I heard Lin's voice.

"Ah, yes Lin?" I asked.

"You've just been standing there for a long time now..." He looked like he didn't know whether to be worried or amused. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine, just thinking about something." I explained. Ever since Naru told Lin about everything, he has a habit of asking me how am I from time to time. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I know what he's really asking. That's another reason why I begged Naru not to tell anyone... They'd act like I'm going to go crazy at any second. Lin gave a silent nod before going back into his office. I stared after him for a few moments. Then I walked back over to my desk.

I plopped down heavily in my chair. At least only Lin and Naru know about it—with the exception of Martin, of course—and always ask me how I'm feeling. I don't even want to imagine the reactions of the others if they ever knew. I think if Monk had found out I'd have been suffocated from continual hugs by now. I smiled slightly at the thought but then it slipped.

'They'd never treat or look at me the same way again if they did know though...I can tell Lin already treats me a little differently...' I thought numbly. Before he knew he would rarely ask how I am and now that he does he goes out of his way to do so. Sometimes I wonder if telling Naru was a good idea or not. If I didn't then they wouldn't be asking me about my mental and emotional state all the time. I let out a sigh. I just decided not to dwell on it right now and to only look forward to tonight. I couldn't wait to see what Naru would cook up this evening.

The hours rolled by soon enough and Naru told me to go home and then come to his apartment in a couple of hours. I almost let out a squeal of excitement as I went. I couldn't wait! It seems Naru always cooks my favorite foods too. How he knew they were my favourites though I don't know. It's kinda weird...I don't think I've ever told him what they were. I would ask him but he would probably just give me some smart-ass remark about how he would of course know my favourite foods.

I shook my head as I walked into my apartment. I immediately went to my bedroom to start preparing for tonight. I also packed a bag for spending the night over there. I couldn't decide what to wear though. In the end I guess it didn't really matter. Naru doesn't really particularly care what I wear. As long as I don't wear anything short in public he's fine with whatever. Still, I want to look nice for him.

I finally decided to just wear a nice sundress with a cardigan to match it. After confirming I was all ready I checked what the time was. I cringed slightly. If I didn't leave _now_ then I'd definitely be late. I couldn't believe I'd taken a full two hours to get ready. Although...it's not like Naru doesn't know I'm always late to everything though. He makes a regular habit of telling me after all. He says he 'doesn't know what to do with me'. He usually says it with a smile on his face now though. I felt relieved when I saw Naru's apartment up ahead. I started to run towards it so I could get there faster. By the time I was at Naru's door I felt like I was out of breath. I was still gasping a little when he opened the door.

"Mai?" I heard him ask with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Hi...Naru..." I panted and grinned. He just shook his head at me before he took my bag from me and helped me inside.

"Tea?" He asked as we entered his living room. I nodded enthusiastically. He gestured for me to take a seat before he left the room. I did as told and tucked my feet beneath me. Naru soon came back with a tray laden with tea things. He set it on the small table that was next the sofa and handed me a cup. I sniffed it appreciatively.

"Are you okay now?" He asked as he sat beside me.

"Yes thank you." I chirruped. I gave him a smile before I sipped my tea. It tasted so good. I loved Naru's tea. I mentally laughed. 'Just like he loves mine!' The thought made me smile to myself.

"Dinner should be done at any moment." Naru told me. I almost squealed with delight at this news but managed to control myself enough to give a normal reply.

"Oh, good." I said. Naru just smirked and shook his head, knowing how much I loved his cooking.

"I'll be right back." He stated before he got up to go into the kitchen. I heard some clattering and banging and all kinds of other noises associated with food being served up. I was practically vibrating with excited energy. I started grinning when I saw Naru re-enter the room. However the only thing he was carrying were chopsticks and napkins. I frowned and gave him a confused look. He smirked before depositing his items on the dining table behind the sofa where I was sitting then turning around and heading back to the kitchen. I wanted to follow him but I just decided to stay on the couch. A couple of minutes later he returned. He had two drinks in his hands. My frown turned into a glare.

"Naru..." My tone was a mixture between a whine and a grumble.

"Yes Mai?" He asked me while smirking. I pouted.

"Where's the food?"

"In the kitchen still." He answered. I gave him a 'well, duh!' look.

"Are you going to go get it?" I asked then smiled.

"Maybe." He replied. I frowned again as his smirk widened. He let out a chuckle then turned and went back to the kitchen. I sighed, hoping he was bringing the food out this time. I got up and went to the dining table and sat down. I saw him exiting the kitchen again. I was so relieved when I saw that he had two plates in his hands. I licked my lips in anticipation. I also noticed that he was walking _too_ slow for my taste. I huffed.

"Naru, will you please stop being such a jerk?!"

"I'm not being a jerk." He retorted as he continued at the same speed he was going. I puffed out my cheeks and glared playfully at him. He smirked again. He was almost to the dining table though. I shook my head. He was just doing this to tease me. He finally reached the dining table and placed the plates in his hands upon it. I began to smile again. That is until I saw the plates were empty.

"NARU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

Chapter 2

Mai's POV

It had taken another three trips for Naru to finally bring the food out. I was not pleased. Naru had finally given me my plate and then sat next to me. I was almost tempted to kick him under the table. But I just had to be nice and not do it. He smiled at me as he showed me the things he had cooked. I grinned; they're all the things I love.

"What would you like?" He asked me.

"A bit of everything?" I asked sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"A bit of everything it is but remember the rules of the house Mai, you must eat everything on your plate if you want dessert." He teased.

"Of course, of course... Wait." I said recalling what he said. "There's dessert too?" I asked seriously.

"Absolutely. I remembered this time as you keep asking whenever we have dinner."

I smiled shyly and laughed from embarrassment. He gave me a reassuring smile in return. I bit my lip.

"What is it Mai?" He asked with concern.

"Hm? Oh nothing, let's eat." I smiled, gliding my eyes over the food.

"Mai?" He questioned, gently placing a hand on mine.

I snapped my eyes up to look at him and blinked. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

I knitted my brows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong, I can tell." Naru stated. I frowned a bit. 'How can he know?' "Please Mai, I'm begging you, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"The... My mom's death anniversary is in a few days...that's all." I said before I looked down at my food and began to eat slowly. Naru squeezed my hand a little.

"You should have said. You know I'm here for you if you need me right?"

"Yeah... Can we just please not talk about it right now?" I asked. "I was really looking forward to tonight and I don't want to put a damper on things."

"You're not putting a damper on anything." Naru said. "For me, putting a damper on things would have been you refusing to tell me what was wrong even though I know it was difficult for you." I just nodded and gave a small smile. Naru smiled back. He began eating his food as well, but he kept his hand on mine.

The food, as usual, was excellent and I couldn't wait to see what Naru had for dessert. He doesn't really make dessert so I'm really wondering what it could be. I hope it's something nice. But of course knowing Naru it'll definitely be. Unless his lack of experience with desserts counts against him and it turns out awfully. As he left to go into the kitchen, I felt a tad nervous. I hoped whatever dessert was, it wasn't too simple like fruit but that it had been made okay and tasted good.

He exited the kitchen. In his hands he held two tall glasses with a heap of whipped cream on top. I was intrigued. He placed one of the glasses in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked down at it with excitement shining in my eyes.

"I made sundaes." He declared proudly.

"Yummy!" I laughed as I grinned.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I do." I said, taking a bite. I tried to keep a smile on my face, really I did, but I soon regretted saying I liked it before I had even tasted what he had made.

I like sundaes. I have tried all kinds as Kei's mom used to make them for us back in the day. I have tried fruity ones, chocolaty ones, ones with cookies in and ones with uniquely flavoured ice cream but never have I tasted anything like Naru's sundae. I didn't think you could mess up a sundae but I guess there is always someone who can prove you wrong.

"Mm...what's in it?" I just managed to ask.

Naru just gave a smile. "Of course ice cream and whipped cream..." He began vaguely. I noticed that he hadn't even took a bite of his yet. "There's also chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, and cherries...what else...oh, and cheese and sardines." That might explain why he hadn't even tried his yet. He wasn't done listing the ingredients though. "Instant coffee, mustard, soy sauce and a good sprinkle of tea leaves. I emptied quite a few tea bags making this." I instantly covered my mouth with my hand, trying my hardest not to gag.

"Oh." I said trying to hide my disgust.

"Mai." I looked at him to find him smirking. "You can spit it out now." I frowned at him in confusion. His smirk only got bigger. "You don't honestly think that I would _actually_ put those things in an ice cream sundae, do you? I'm not an idiot." I was still confused. If he wouldn't put those things in a sundae then why did this one taste so disgusting? Naru sighed. "Let me explain since I know your small brain won't understand."

"Hey!"

"I knew you would be expecting something delicious when I told you I had made dessert so I decided to have some fun with it. I actually did put all those things there though..."

"What...why?" I was hurt he would do something like this. "That was a mean trick, Naru!" I gave him a small glare. 'I can't believe he made me eat something that disgusting!'

"And now here's one I made earlier." He said as he ignored my glare and swapped my glass with his. I flicked my gaze from him to the glass and looked at it warily. He laughed a little and smiled.

"Don't worry it's perfectly normal. It's got whipped cream and ice cream, obviously, strawberries, strawberry sauce and chocolate brownies." He listed. I carefully tasted a spoonful it was awesome, better than any sundae I'd ever tasted. "The sauce and brownies I made myself." He added. I looked back up at him in amazement.

"This-this is...better than I expected." I admitted, pointing to the sundae.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Especially from_ that_ awful thing." I gestured to the other glass that was full of disgusting things that Naru made on purpose. "You know, you should really make it up to me." I teased.

"And how would you have me do that?" He asked. I immediately pushed the horribly made glass towards him and smiled. "Oh no, no, I don't think so." He grimaced.

"Oh yes..." I pushed the glass even closer to him. "I think you do."

"No." He stated firmly, pushing it back.

I frowned. "Naru."

"What?"

"Please?" I pouted.

"Mai, I know what's in there, I'm not an idiot."

"Fine...I won't forgive you then." I said nonchalantly as I continued eating. Naru let out a sigh. It looked like he was pondering over it. Slowly, _very_ slowly, he picked up a spoon. I glanced at him and gave a nod towards the glass. I could see him visibly gulp as his eyes flicked to the glass in front of him. I couldn't help but give a small smirk. I deliberately took another spoonful of my delicious version of dessert. Naru glared at me as he scooped up a bit of the disgusting one. He scrunched his face up as he put it in his mouth. I grinned when I saw the look on his face as he began to chew it. He shuddered and almost gagged when he swallowed it.

"I forgive you now!" I teased.

"Oh thank God!" Naru exclaimed as he rushed from the room, presumably towards the bathroom. My mouth immediately dropped as I watched him leave the room in a blink of an eye.

"Naru!" I yelled. I went after him only to hear really loud scrubbing.

"Bleh, needs more toothpaste." I heard Naru mutter before the scrubbing resumed. I shook my head at him after I stopped in the bathroom doorway. He was busy emptying a tube of toothpaste into his mouth followed by some mouthwash.

"How come _you're_ acting like this but I didn't have nearly as bad as a reaction as you?" I asked him. Naru let out a garbled sentence as his mouth was still full of toothpaste and he was still scrubbing his teeth. "You weren't supposed to do all this!" I huffed and crossed my arms. Naru spat his mouthful of toothpaste suds in the sink.

"All what?" He asked.

"Washing your mouth out like you just ate-"

"Mai." He scolded, warningly. I smirked a bit.

"What?" I inquired innocently.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He cautioned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I believe you are far too refined to be so crass."

With a smile on my face, I just rolled my eyes and went back into the dining room. I sat back down so I could finish my sundae. After a few minutes Naru came back into the room too. Just as he got to the table my phone rang. It was Kei. I bit my lip as I looked down at it. Naru let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Go ahead and answer it." He said.

"Are you sure?" Naru nodded.

"I'll be in my study when you're finished, okay?" He informed before leaving the room again. I let out a sigh knowing Naru hated it when I talked to Kei. As soon as Naru had left I answered my phone.

"Hey Kei."

"Mai, is everything okay?" He asked. I chuckled softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You just sounded a bit off is all."

"Oh, ah, I'm just at Naru's and well...you know..." I trailed off. I stood up and walked to the couch to sit down more comfortably.

"Say no more, the name Naru explains the whole thing."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I guess so!"

"I don't think he'll ever change." Kei replied. I sighed in agreement.

"Who knows... Hopefully one day he will!" I said optimistically.

"We can only hope."

"So how are you doing?" I questioned as I shifted on the sofa, bringing my knees to my chest.

"I'm doing really well. My new job is great even if being a kitchen hand is harder than I thought it would be." He informed. "How have you been?"

"I've, um...I've been good. You know same old, same old." I laughed to sound more convincing.

"Mai..." Came his stern reply. I just continued talking though, acting as if I hadn't heard him.

"I'll be graduating real soon too! Only a little while left! I'm not really sure if I should go to college or not, I mean yes I've made some choices on where to go though. Naru says I should probably go so I 'won't get more into the depths of dumb' as Naru puts it. But he said if I didn't go then I could just stay at SPR and-" I was abruptly cut off by Kei.

"Mai, you don't have to pretend with me, I can see through you and you know that. Something is wrong now tell me what it is." He reprimanded.

"Geez, what is it with everyone thinking something is wrong? First Naru and now you... And technically you can't actually _see_ me." I said, playing it dumb.

"Mai." He snapped. I could tell he was getting fed up and I wasn't fooling him at all. I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"It's nothing, it's just...in a few days will be when my mom died...and also around the time when _he_ left." I explained lugubriously.

"Mai, I...I'm so sorry." He stuttered.

I shook my head but then I remembered he couldn't see me. "It's fine... No one can change the past so what does it matter?"

"If it matters to you it matters." Kei said.

"I _just_ want to forget it, Kei. I thought I did but then everything that happened with...Mr Tsukiyomi...and it just seems like everything has come back to haunt me." I stated.

"None of it is your fault. You know that, right?"

"Yeah...I guess so..." I whispered as I wrapped an arm around my legs, pulling them even closer to me.

"Mai..." He said concernedly.

"Look, like I've told Naru...I just don't really want to talk about it... Although you have made me tell you more than I told him..." I said, mumbling the last part.

"You should tell him Mai, you are supposed to be in a relationship with him and need to tell him this stuff." Kei stated sagely. "If you can't trust him with the things that are bothering you, no matter how far in the past they are, then how is he going to be able to help you and have a future with you?"

"I do trust him—I trust him more than anyone!" I declared, remembering to keep my voice down in case Naru heard me. "But like I said before, I don't want to talk about it because I want to forget it...besides I don't want to worry or bother him with it..."

"Mai!" My name burst from my phone and almost popped an eardrum from where Kei said it so loudly. "For crying out loud! I'm sure Naru will back me up here when I say that, that's what he's there for. He _wants_ to be worried and bothered by you otherwise he wouldn't be in a relationship with you. You are _not_ a burden, your problems are _not_ a burden and you need to stop trying to act like nothing is wrong and let us, all of us, all your friends help you instead of keep trying to carry the weight of all your problems alone!" He let out a long breath after he was done as though he had gotten a massive weight off his chest. I blinked a couple of times as I stared at my phone. He doesn't usually blow up so quickly. "Mai, are you still there?" I heard him ask. I put the phone back to my ear and sighed.

"Yes..." I muttered.

"Mai, I don't want to chew you out but you can just be so dense sometimes that it feels like yelling is the only option to get through to you." He sighed. I huffed.

"That's mean, you know!" I chided playfully.

"You know I love you. We all do." Kei replied. I smiled and laughed softly.

"I know!" I joked. "Thanks for calling Kei."

"You're welcome. Remember what I said though, talk to him about the things that bother you otherwise I might just start ringing Naru instead as he seems more open and easy to talk to about his feelings." Kei joked back.

"Ha, yeah right!" I giggled. "And I would _love_ to see what Naru would do if you ever called him!"

"I know exactly what he would do which is why I said he would be more open about his feelings than you." He replied. I laughed again.

"If it's in that aspect then...yeah, that's really true."

"Is he always like that or am I just special?"

"Umm...he's usually like that with everyone but I think he's a little worse with you." I answered him. I glanced at the hallway where Naru had disappeared to.

"Well, nice to know it isn't just me then." Kei said. I sighed in agreement.

"I'm sure he has redeeming qualities though, right?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course he does."

"Exactly. Besides I believe you said he is all bark to me once."

"He is." I confirmed. "...Usually..." I mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean?" He questioned concernedly. I smiled slightly.

"It's just that one time when he punched you..."

"Oh that." Kei replied. "If I remember correctly you were thoroughly enjoying it, especially after you tipped that vat of chocolate on us. Don't think I didn't take a glimpse at you drooling by the sidelines as we fought. I bet anything you were contemplating calling that...Ayako was it...I bet you were thinking of calling her to bring popcorn and enjoy the entertainment with you." I could hear the teasing smile in his voice. I froze and my eyes widened as he was spot on. "I knew it." He crowed.

"K-Knew what?!"

"That _is_ what you were thinking."

I blushed deeply. "You don't know that! You have no proof!"

"Mai, your reaction says it all." Kei said.

"It does not..." I grumbled. I wondered what Naru was doing...probably pouting because I'm on the phone.

"Just admit you kind of enjoyed it." He stated. I sighed.

"...Maybe a little..."

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever... Good thing Naru's not in the room to hear me say that or I'd never live it down!" I exclaimed.

"Live what down? The fact that you enjoyed watching your boyfriend who wasn't wearing a shirt and your friend wrestle in chocolate?"

"Exactly!" I shouted a bit too loud. "It would probably be in the top five things that he would forever tease me about!"

"I wouldn't be embarrassed that you liked looking at Naru half-naked. I would have thought he would've been pleased."

"He would be _very_ pleased! That's why he would tease me!"

"I see." Kei said. I heard someone clear their throat from across the room and looked up to see Naru stood in the doorway. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Naru..." I said in almost a whisper.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Heh, heh, yay a phone call from Kei!**

**Treelow955: Yup, I wonder what Naru will do now!**

**Naruisawesome & Treelow955: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt! ...Or 27 Dresses! Lol!**

Chapter 3

Mai's POV

"Whoops, busted!" Kei chorused down the phone.

"Shut up!" I hissed through the phone. Naru raised an eyebrow at me with a small suspicious glare.

"What are you two talking about?" He questioned.

"You mostly." I answered him, hopeful that wouldn't make him angry. He cocked his head as if to say 'continue telling me what you were discussing'.

"Uh-oh..." I heard Kei murmur. I glared at my phone praying that Kei would be able to feel it.

"Just about...how much you...hate him." I eventually said. Naru looked at me skeptically. "It's true! Do you want to ask him?" I asked teasingly as I held out the phone to him. Naru curled his lip at the device held in my outstretched hand. I wriggled it back and forth in my hand, waiting and already knowing he would most likely refuse.

"Um...is someone going to talk to me?" Kei could be heard asking from the phone. I started to move the phone back to my ear when Naru surprised me, he took the phone from me.

"So, what were you talking about with Mai?" He demanded as soon as he had lifted the phone to his own ear. I got Naru to come and sit beside me. Once he did I leaned over to him, putting my ear next the phone, so I could hear what they were saying.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Naru the narcissist." Naru frowned.

"You don't get to call me that only Mai and other people I deem trustworthy may do so, now answer my question." He spat. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well like Mai said, we were talking about you."

"Yes, I gathered that. What precisely were you two talking about that pertained to me?"

"It matters why exactly?" Kei asked. 'Gosh, he sure is dragging this out...I guess because Naru can't do anything to him right now.'

"Don't test me." Naru warned. "Tell me what you were talking about."

"It was just when you guys came to the factory...I don't see why you can't ask Mai." Kei declared nonchalantly.

"We both know she wouldn't tell me, besides I asked you." Naru replied. I swatted Naru's arm playfully. He frowned then smirked a little.

"Give me my phone back." I said quietly.

"Why?" He whispered.

"So I can say goodbye to him." I grinned and then tried peeling the phone away from him.

"I'm not finished with talking to him." Naru said as he tried to hold me off. My eyebrows shot up. He actually _wants_ to talk to Kei now?! "He hasn't answered my question in a satisfactory manner." He clarified. Once again I rolled my eyes.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters to me because I want an answer."

I groaned. "Naaaaaaruuuuu!" I whined.

"Don't 'Naru' me." He replied.

"Why Mai, are you listening in on us?" I heard Kei ask. I could just see the grin on his face. Sometimes I think he'd get on really well with Yasu.

"Don't sound so shocked, of course I'm listening." I responded.

"Right...right, you were always so nosy."

"I was not!" I shrieked, probably too loud for both Naru and Kei. Naru definitely flinched.

"Geez Mai, not so loud!" Kei exclaimed.

"Sorry." I apologized. Naru gave a sigh. I nudged him in the ribs. Then I heard someone's voice in the background on Kei's end. "Who's that?" I asked him.

"Oh sorry, it's just my roommate...my new job doesn't have such a good pay as the other one had." He said with a laugh.

"I see. I'm sorry we cost you your job." I apologized again. I felt so bad about that even if his boss was evil!

"Mai, I'm sure he wouldn't want to work there anymore anyway after what happened." Naru scolded slightly.

"Nah, don't worry about it, what Naru said is true." Kei assured. I bit my lip as I was still unsure. I heard Kei sigh.

"Shoot, I got to go..." He said.

"What? No, why?" I questioned.

"Turns out I have to go in for work...and to think the whole day was supposed to be my day off." He said forlornly.

"Noooo..." I whined. I didn't want him to go.

Kei laughed. "I'll call later."

I let out a sigh. "O-kay..."

"Good girl, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye, _Naru_." I heard him let out an evil chuckle before hanging up. I could hear Naru growling next to me. I tried my best not to laugh. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Everyone else calls you 'Naru', Naru." I stated as he handed me my phone. He clenched his fists when I pointed this out. I sighed and got on my knees so I towering over him. He glanced up at me. As I was about to smile, Kei's words from before—when Naru hadn't come in the room yet—suddenly hit me.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me like that?" Naru asked. I blinked.

"Nope!" I smiled reassuringly. "Thanks for dinner." He didn't look very convinced. I decided to get off the topic though. "So, what shall we do now?" I asked. Naru just stared at me skeptically for a bit. "Well?" I prompted. Naru sighed and then wrapped an arm around my waist to bring me down to him.

"Whatever you want to do." I thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied. He gave a quiet chuckle and kissed my forehead. I giggled a little. Naru and I just stayed like that—me basically sitting on his lap—for a while until I finally decided I wanted to watch a movie. "Can we watch a movie?" I asked. As soon as Naru nodded, I jumped up off the couch. I went to my bag to grab the one I'd picked out to bring with me that I'd wanted to watch. I happily walked back to Naru once I got it. He raised a brow when he noticed my mood.

"What is it?"

"I've really wanted to see it..." I started. "And...well..." I held out the movie for him to see. He took it from me and looked at it. I grinned when he looked up at me with an implacable look.

"You really want me to watch 27 Dresses with you?" He asked. I nodded childishly and sat down beside him. He sighed and went to put it on before returning to where he'd been sitting. I giggled silently to myself.

I snuggled up to him as he decided to study the cover of the DVD whilst the ads were playing. He finally just sighed and shook his head at me as he placed the case down. He wrapped an arm around me and pressed for the movie to play. I lazily laid an arm over his middle and rested my head on his chest, getting comfortable. He gave me a slight squeeze with his arm and kissed the top of my head. I mentally sighed in contentment. I wish it could always be like this.

At the moment in the movie the main character was going between two weddings as she was a bridesmaid at both of them.

"Hmph, like that would actually happen." Naru grunted. "Surely her friends would know each other and would know when they're getting married." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Naru smirked.

"Why do you assume her friends would know each other?" I asked.

"Well they must do as they know the main character so they must have bumped into each other at some point." Naru stated.

"Yeah, but that's like...Ayako and Keiko knowing each other or something like that." I told him.

"Who says they don't?" He asked. I paused.

"...I do?"

"Can you prove that though?"

I frowned and looked at him. "Do you want me to call them and ask them?" I inquired with a small laugh.

"Only if you wish to continue with this rather pointless conversation." Naru said. "I only merely wished to point out a potential plot hole and also direct your attention to the fact that the woman is clearly an idiot." I nodded absently as I stared at him in amusement. "What's so amusing?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head with a smile. I rested my head back on his chest and continued to watch the movie. I could feel Naru look at me with concern as though he was wondering what it was I'd found funny but he didn't say anything further.

The main character's sister arrived and I felt Naru tense a little. A growl erupted from him also.

"Is everything alright Naru?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I can just tell that she's going to be trouble though, she's got the shifty look Gene used to have." He replied. I had to agree with him on that. But used to? Gene still has that look! I guess Naru wouldn't know that though...

I instantly felt guilty. Something he misses about his brother is something I get to see regularly because of my abilities. Naru can't ever see Gene again while I see him every time we have a case. And they can't even say anything to each other without me being the messenger between the two. I let out a sigh as knowing this made me unhappy. I felt Naru kiss the top of my head, but he said nothing. I hoped he wasn't thinking about sad things too.

After a couple of hours the movie finally ended. Close to the end I had started to get sleepy.

"Aw, they got married." I mumbled sleepily. "I hope we get married. That would be nice. We'll do it tomorrow." I heard Naru chuckle warmly as I rubbed my eyes. "What?" I muttered. I didn't know why he was laughing. He shook his head. I halfheartedly thumped him in the arm. "Tell me." I groaned.

"You're too sleepy." He commented.

"So? Doesn't mean I don't mean it." I slurred.

"You do realize you said we should get _married tomorrow_ right?"

"What a brilliant idea, I'm glad you thought of it. I have the perfect dress too." I said slightly more perkily. Naru stared down at me with amusement and slight suspicion.

"Why tomorrow though?"

"I have my reasons." I alluded. I really didn't want to tell him I was afraid right now in case my stepdad came back and made good on his promise. Besides, I love Naru with all my heart so why not tomorrow?

"And just what are your reasons?" Naru smirked.

"Please don't make me tell you." I begged.

"If I'm getting married tomorrow, I think I deserve to know the reason." He wholeheartedly teased me. I remembered what Kei said about sharing with Naru. He was right, they both were, if I expected Naru to go along with my plan he should know the reason. I took a deep breath and told him my fears and how afraid I was, especially given the fact that it was near the time my stepdad had threatened. Naru immediately pulled me into a hug after I had finished.

"Mai, I didn't realize. Of course I'll help you in any way I can." He murmured soothingly in my ear. "But Mai," He said as he pulled away from me a bit so he could look at my face. "I...don't think getting married _tomorrow_ is a good idea. Of course I love you more than anything and I want to do everything I can for you, but I think we should get married on our own time... Mai, I am _not_ going to let anything happen to you."

I pulled away from him. I felt so broken by his response. Sure I knew he probably wouldn't have gone for it but the rejection still hurt anyway and despite his assurances it really did nothing to relieve my fears. He didn't know what my stepdad was like, that there was _nothing_ other than marrying me that he _could_ do to protect me.

I needed some air and to think by myself for a while and I told Naru as much before I grabbed my jacket and left his apartment. I heard him call my name as I slammed the door but I didn't pay him any attention. I wrapped my jacket firmly around me and shoved my hands deep into its pockets as I tried to restrain myself from crying. 'Of course he wouldn't want to marry me, who am I kidding?! _He'll_ be back soon, I'm sure of it, and then I'll just have to marry his friend's son. I'm so scared, I just wanted Naru to go along with my plan to save me. I know it's sudden and soon but I really have no choice...'

I'm not sure why but I just felt like something horrible is going to happen soon... I know it. The cool breeze did nothing to soothe me in any way and I soon found tears start to trickle down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and sniffed. I quickly hurried further from Naru's apartment, just wanting to be far away from it right now. I didn't know where to go exactly though. I knew I probably shouldn't go _too_ far away though, considering I'll have to walk all the way back.

I entered a park that was a little further ahead from Naru's and found a bench to sit on. I placed my head in my hands and sighed heavily. 'Why? Why did he have to say no? Why couldn't he have just gone along with my plan? I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just accepted whatever fate holds for me even if it is what I fear most.' I don't know what I'd do if that man ever came back into my life...

My tears were starting to flow more freely now as my fears and despair grew. As I choked on a sob, I regretted leaving Naru's place for a moment. Then again I just couldn't face him right now. He's probably upset that I stormed off like that though. I didn't know what to do or how to feel anymore. Everything felt so overwhelming or like it was falling apart. I chuckled bitterly to myself. So much for going to Naru's tonight to try and forget about _that._ I did everything but that.

I huddled into my jacket as the air was turning colder. I wasn't ready to go back yet though. I decided I'd stay here until I wanted to go back. I was surprised Naru hadn't come after me yet. Although I did say I needed time by myself...I guess he respected that. I sat for a while longer when I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up at their owner to see who it was.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Aww, poor Mai!**

**Treelow955: Yeah! Who do you think it is that came up to Mai?**

**Naruisawesome: They'll just have to wait and see!**

**Treelow955: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

Chapter 4

Mai's POV

He was panting, obviously he had been running. I blinked then looked away.

"Mai." He breathed as he came to me.

"Yes Naru?" I asked softly. He sat down beside me and gently grasped my hand. He waited a few moments before speaking.

"You've been gone for almost two hours now..." I blinked again.

"Oh." I said. Naru stared at me in worry and guilt. I looked away from him as I didn't know what to do or say anymore. I felt Naru wrap his arm around my neck and he pulled my head into his chest, embracing me. I didn't know whether to pull away or not but seeing as how I instantly feel calmer in his arms, I decided not to. He rubbed a soothing hand across my back and down my arm. I took a shaky breath as I leaned against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I didn't really know how to answer. How do you tell someone that you are more afraid than you were before because they have crushed the only hope you believe you have at saving yourself from an almost certain horrific future?

"I don't know..." I eventually replied. Naru let out a sigh.

"Mai, I'm sorry..." I still didn't look at him. I felt him kiss my head before he buried his face into the side of my neck. "I'm so sorry Mai." He said. I tried to keep my cries clandestine but I couldn't. Naru tightened his hold on me when he heard me. "I really am sorry for hurting you." I know. I know he is; Naru would never try to intentionally hurt me—physically and emotionally. I nodded, nuzzling my face against his hair. I gripped his shirt and held on tighter. He hugged me slightly more fiercely too. Even after my sobs stopped I didn't let go of him for a long while. He didn't let go of me either. I still didn't really know what to say to him though. I let out a sigh.

"Mai, are you okay?" Naru asked. I sniffed and gave a small nod. "You're not okay are you? You're just trying to spare my feelings." He said, seemingly seeing right through me once again. I didn't say anything. He already knew he was right without me having to say anything anyways. He let out a forlorn sigh of his own. "Mai, I know you're mad at me but..."

"I'm not mad." I interrupted.

"Let me finish." He insisted gently. I took a deep breath and nodded again. "I know you're mad at me, but..." He began again. "You do understand what I was trying to tell you earlier, right?" I sighed desolately and nodded again. Sure I understood but he didn't seem to. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Mai." He promised, rubbing circles in my back. I said nothing. I already knew not to have faith in his words as he wouldn't be able to fulfil them, he didn't know what my stepdad was capable of like I did. Of course I knew he _would_ try everything in his power to protect me... But it just wouldn't be enough. He must have felt the tension in my body as he pulled away and looked me with concern.

"Mai?" When I went to look away, he captured my chin to make me look at him. I still lowered my eyes away from him though. "Mai..." He whispered. "Tell me _exactly_ what's wrong... Please." I bit my lip and braced myself. I finally settled my gaze on him. He was looking at me with such a dejected and earnest look that it was hard to deny him the information he wanted from me. He cupped both of my cheeks with his hands, waiting for me to tell him. I took a deep breath.

"Naru, you...you can't!" I blurted.

"I can't what?" He frowned.

"Y-You don't know what my stepdad is like! No matter what you do you wouldn't be able to protect me from him—technically, he still is my guardian! That's why I said for us to...to..." I trailed off and lowered my gaze again.

"Get married." He finished for me before lowering his own gaze. He looked to be deep in thought. I sighed softly and gave a small nod. He gently gave me a squeeze as he let out a sigh of his own. I looked back up to find him already staring at me again.

"W-what? What is it?" I asked. His eyes softened considerably. "Naru?" I questioned as he still hadn't answered. He removed his hands from my cheeks but he then grasped my hands once again.

"Mai, I love you..." He began.

"I love you too Naru." I said confusedly. He gave me a smile at seeing my confused expression.

"I know I said we shouldn't get _married_ until we're absolutely ready—which I still think—but...that doesn't mean we can't be engaged."

"What?" I blurted. What is he talking about...? He was still looking at me intently. He had a small smirk on his face too though. I frowned slightly as I realized he still hadn't answered my question.

"What does it sound like to you that I'm saying, Mai?" He asked. I shrugged. I didn't know what the hell he was on about. "You're such an idiot..." Before I got a chance to yell at him, Naru kissed me. "I'm saying for us to be engaged; you would be my fiancée." I blinked and frowned again as I processed what he was saying. He refused to marry me but he was proposing anyway...

"What?" I repeated absently. He let out a sigh.

"Mai, I'm trying to ask you if you want to reserve yourself as the future Mrs Shibuya/Davis. Would you like to be my fiancée?" I blinked in surprise as I finally got it. My face lit up. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck as I nodded vehemently. I still didn't quite understand why we couldn't just skip this step and go straight to the getting married part though. But for now I just decided to drop it. At least this _is_ a step-up.

Naru had wrapped his arms around me to return my hug whilst I'd been thinking.

"If anything _does_ happen then we can get married sooner..." He whispered in my ear.

"You promise?" I asked. He nodded.

"I promise." He confirmed. I hugged him tighter as a thank you. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." Naru chided, after several moments of silence. I smiled at his care.

"So will you..."

"Good point." He conceded. He pulled away from our embrace a bit and left an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's go back." He said before we started walking back to his place.

We got back to his apartment about fifteen minutes later. I hadn't realized just how far I had gone when I left. How long had he been looking for me...? He let out a burst of sneezes a few minutes after we'd closed the door and taken our coats off and then he shivered slightly. When I looked at the coat he'd been wearing I realized that it hadn't exactly been one that would've kept him safe from the night air's chill and combined with the fact that he had been out searching for me for who knows how long...poor Naru, he could be sick because of me! I mentally kicked myself as I closed my eyes. I'm such an idiot!

I guided him to the sofa as he sneezed again then went to the kitchen to make him some tea. As soon as it was done I hurried back to Naru with the tea. He gave me a small smile as he took it from me. I sat down beside him after he took a sip of his tea. He let out an approving noise as he swallowed his tea. I smiled as I watched him. With every sip he seemed to relax more. I was glad; I always cause him trouble by not thinking things through first.

Naru sneezed again then yawned. I was feeling pretty drained too. I yawned also.

"Maybe we should go to bed..." Naru nodded his agreement. I stood up and held a hand out for Naru. He took it and I helped pull him up. Unfortunately I didn't count on his weight being greater than mine and him pulling me down instead. I fell right on top of him. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me. I giggled when we broke off.

"I thought you wanted to go to bed." He smirked at me.

"I do." He commented. I gave him suspicious look. He let out a sigh and got up then picked me up and started walking.

"N-Naru! What are you...?!"

"Hush Mai, it's bedtime." He hummed. I blushed as he held me tighter in his arms.

We soon arrived at his room and he gently placed me on his bed. He got on the bed also before he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He lowered himself more, our bodies now pressing against each other. He then started kissing my neck. I felt him begin to suck slightly. I giggled and moaned as it felt really good, which caused Naru to smirk against my neck at hearing my voice. I felt a blush heat my cheeks. He lifted his head up and his smirk widened when he saw my cheeks turning redder. I turned my head away from him, but he moved it back and then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. A kiss which soon got more passionate as he licked at my lip asking for entrance, and of course, I gladly complied. I also kissed him back just as passionately. He gave a throaty growl in response. It made me let out a sigh of contentment.

"I love you." I mumbled as my eyes fluttered open after we slowly pulled apart.

"I love you too Mai and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much." He murmured back to me. I smiled and closed my eyes momentarily. I felt him gently kiss my cheek before moving away. He laid down right beside me and grabbed my left hand, intertwining it with his. He smiled at me when I looked at him.

"We can get you a ring tomorrow—if you want." He told me in almost a whisper. I grinned.

"Nothing too flashy though." I told him. Naru frowned but I saw a glint in his eye.

"Why not?"

"I just...I don't like flashy things." I explained. Naru just nodded. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and he brought it to his lips before he kissed it tenderly.

"Goodnight, Mai."

"But Naru, we aren't dressed for bed." I protested. He made a sound that could be considered as a groan. He slowly rolled off the bed again presumably so he could undress. I got up too, deciding to do the same. I paused when I saw that Naru had quickly managed to strip himself down to his underwear. A deep blush crept onto my face.

"Mai?" Naru asked. "Are you going to finish getting ready for bed?" I didn't know how to respond. Did he not _see_ he was practically _naked_?! 'Only his underwear is preventing me from seeing the rest of him!' I felt my blush deepen as I thought about that. 'Bad Mai, bad thoughts!'

"Um...uh..." Naru raised an eyebrow in amusement at my mumbles. Okay, sure, we do usually sleep in his bed whenever I stay over but the most he ever has off is just his shirt! I tried again to speak but failed. 'He asked a simple question! Just answer it!' After a while I settled on just nodding my head. Then I proceeded to get ready for bed. I quickly grabbed my pajamas from my bag before stripping and changing into them. Naru and I then climbed back into the bed. He immediately drew me to him and wrapped his arm around me.

"Night, Naru." I grinned as I snuggled more into him.

"Night Mai." He replied before kissing the top of my head and then my shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes before Naru cuddled me even closer. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Naru giving me a long, lingering kiss on my cheek and mumbling something but I'm not sure what it was.

* * *

I felt so warm and snug I didn't want to wake up. So I just decided not to move. Unfortunately my pillow kept trying to move which I found rather annoying. I held on tighter to it so it'd stop moving. It still didn't so I hit it. I heard a small wince beneath me. I frowned but decided to go back to sleeping now my pillow had stopped moving. I nestled my head more into it. Then I heard a chuckle from somewhere and my pillow moved again. I groaned and slightly hit it again. Another "oof" sounded as my fist made impact with it. Although I didn't want to, I made myself lift my head up and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Naru rubbing his shoulder. My eyes widened slightly and when I realized I was completely lying on top of Naru, I blushed madly. I immediately tried to scoot off of him, but he wrapped his other arm around me and held me in place.

"N-Naru..." I stuttered.

"Hmm?" His smirk was in place. I tried again to push away from him but his hold was too strong. I laid my head back on his chest in defeat. I heard him chuckle a little and I sighed.

"You put me on top of you, didn't you?" I accused.

"No, not at all. You did that yourself." He stated. I blushed again and peeked up at him. He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"...I need to get up."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have to use the bathroom." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." Was all he said before reluctantly releasing me. I laughed and kissed his cheek before I got up and went to the bathroom.

When I came back Naru was still in bed. "Naru... Shouldn't you be getting up?" I asked. He held up a finger.

"Give me a few minutes Mai." He said. I blinked walked over to him and stood beside the bed.

"Why?"

He cleared his throat a little. "You don't want to know why." I stared at him suspiciously for a bit then I began to smirk lightly when I realized what he meant.

"Oh. You mean you..."

"Don't finish that sentence Mai." Naru warned as he blushed a little. I couldn't help but grin. "It's not my fault." I heard him mutter as he pouted and turned away from me.

"No...I guess it would be mine. But I'm glad to know I have that effect on you, Naru." I slightly teased. He let out an irritated growl. I giggled. "Sorry, sorry." Naru let out a sigh. "Are you good now or should I just leave?" I asked. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. Naru's blush deepened. "I'll just go make breakfast, okay?" I smiled. Naru seemed to be sulking as he wouldn't look at me. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He was frowning at me and it was just too funny. "I'm sorry!" Although it probably didn't seem like it with the smile on my face. "It's not like I meant to do this to you... I'll just be in the kitchen." I told him before I left.

* * *

**Treelow955: Haha most of you thought it was Mai's step-dad!**

**Naruisawesome: Yup! And woah, Mai and Naru are engaged?! Whaaaat?**

**Treelow955: Why are you acting surprised for? Besides wasn't this your idea? ...Or was it mine?**

**Naruisawesome: *Shrugs* I don't remember right now... I'm too sleepy...**

**Treelow955: Then go to sleep, you crazy!**

**Naruisawesome: Yes, yes, I am! I just had to post this first! Anyways please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

Chapter 5

Mai's POV

When I got to the kitchen I just managed to fill and switch on the kettle before dissolving into a fit of giggles. I couldn't believe it! I never expected _that_ to happen, especially not to him of all people. What exactly set it off anyways? Dirty thoughts perhaps? I paused for a minute. Naru...thinking that? Well, I guess it _could_ be possible... I don't know what else could've caused it outside of that. He seemed fine before I left to go to the bathroom. Maybe it was because I was on top of him though? That would make sense.

By the time I finished making breakfast Naru appeared in the kitchen. He still seemed to be a bit sullen but I knew some tea would soon cheer him up. I picked up the tea I already had made and handed it to him. He took a sip and the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. I wanted to tease Naru more, but because he finally decided to come out I decided not to. Instead I decided on taking one of his hands and giving it a squeeze and then kissing his cheek. He gave me a small glare when he saw my still grinning face. That wasn't the reason I was grinning though. I was grinning because I was with the man I loved in his kitchen and we were sharing breakfast together. It just made me feel so happy. I turned around, collecting our plates and then set one in front of Naru. He waited for me to sit down before eating.

As I ate, I thought about what Naru had said last night. He said we would get my ring today, but we have to go to the office right after we finish breakfast. By the time we finish at the office the jewellery stores will be closed. I pouted a bit.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked. He must have noticed I stopped eating.

"Um...I just wondering when we were going to get to go to the jewellery store..." I answered hesitantly. Naru smirked at me. I blinked and started to blush. "W-What?"

"We will be going as soon as you are ready to leave." He informed.

"But aren't we supposed to go to the office now...?"

"I am the boss therefore I dictate the work hours." He merely replied. I smiled then nodded. He smiled back and then sipped his tea.

Knowing when we were going, I ate a little quicker but not enough for Naru to tell I was excited. Naru picked a little at his food and ate a few bites here and there but this was normal as he wasn't really a breakfast person. Well, in all, he wasn't that much of a food person to begin with. It's the reason why he only made dessert for me last night and why he ate a lot less than I did. That doesn't sound right, does it? I'm eating more than my boyfriend... Maybe I should think of cutting down. I mentally nodded. I definitely should.

I was about to take another bite of my breakfast when I thought that now would be a good time to put my mental musings into action so I instead pushed my food away. Naru looked up at me. He frowned slightly when he saw that I hadn't finished my food.

"I'm not that hungry right now." I assured him with a smile. He didn't look like he believed me and his thoughts were confirmed when my stomach growled. I pressed my lips into a thin line and looked down at my traitor of a stomach.

"Mai, why are you really not eating?" Naru asked.

"I told you I'm just not hungry..." I replied weakly. My stomach let out another loud growl.

"Funnily I think your stomach disagrees." He pointed out.

"S-Stomachs make noise all the time..."

"No they don't Mai."

"Do too..." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well I'm going to go...get dressed." I said standing up.

"Mai finish your breakfast." Naru sighed.

"I'm fine! Really!" I laughed nervously before I scurried off the bedroom to get my clothes.

When I returned Naru was still at the table with his tea and the remains of our breakfast. I wasn't sure if I should sit back at the table or not. I hovered in the doorway. Naru gave me a stern look.

"What Naru?" I asked nervously.

"You know what, Mai."

"No I don't." It seems playing it dumb only got me in more trouble when I saw Naru narrow his eyes.

"Mai." He warned.

"Oh look, you're finished eating! Hurry up and get dressed so...we...can...go." I trailed off and averted my gaze when Naru came to me.

"Mai, I don't know what the _real_ reason is for not eating but you are not finished eating and I know it." My stomach let out another growl to confirm his words. I glared at my stomach. "Your stomach may be letting you down but at least it isn't afraid to voice what it wants." He smirked.

"It's lying, it's had enough...it's just being greedy..."

"I somehow don't think so." Naru replied. I continued to stare at the ground a little more, then I looked up and smiled at Naru. I grabbed his arm and pushed him into the hallway.

"What are you waiting for? Go get ready!" I exclaimed. He frowned at me.

"Not until you eat more." Naru replied stubbornly. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. Sure I _wanted_ to eat more but I also wanted to cut down as I felt bad for eating more than Naru. It just didn't seem right...plus I could lose a few pounds too! Maybe I can trick Naru into thinking I'll eat more, but once he leaves I can just throw it away or something. No, he's too smart for that. I inwardly groaned.

"Naru, I'm fine, I just _really_ don't feel like eating anymore."

"Fine, but if you collapse I'm not picking you up."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I am not going to pass out." He just raised an eyebrow at me. "I won't." I insisted. When he came staring at me, I pushed him into the bedroom. I then closed the door and sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't be bugging me about eating for a while. I went back into the kitchen to clean up. By the time I had finished Naru had gotten dressed and come out of the bedroom. By the look on his face, he still didn't seem satisfied with my earlier answer to not eat. I felt guilty but I also felt it was for the best.

Soon we left his apartment. He gently grabbed my hand. I moved closer to him as we walked. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me instead. I felt warmer than from in the cool morning. I let out a contented sigh. He squeezed my shoulder a bit and I snuggled into him more.

After a long while we finally got to a jewellery store. Naru stopped and looked in the window and gently guided me next to him so I could do the same. I smiled as I saw all the different beautiful rings, necklaces, and earrings. I could see Naru was staring intently at the rings and most likely he was picturing them on me. I grinned and bit my lip.

"Do any take your fancy?" He asked.

"Hmm..." I scanned my eyes over the rings, looking for one that caught my eye. They all seemed so flashy and expensive though.

"Don't worry about how much it costs, Mai." Naru stated somewhat smugly as if reading my mind. "If you want something then get it."

"Uh...I don't know, these all seem so...big." I said.

Naru raised an eyebrow at me. "Big?"

"Well look at them, the rocks on those things are practically boulders!" I exclaimed. "I'd need a crane to help lift my arm!"

Naru rolled his eyes. "They're not that big." He mumbled.

"They totally are." I insisted. Naru sighed.

"I'm sure they have smaller ones inside..." I nodded and followed him when he went to go inside. I looked at the rings as we came to a glass case and he was right—they did have some smaller ones. Then I spotted it, the one I wanted. It was a small sapphire surrounded by even smaller diamonds and it reminded me of Naru's eyes. I had to have it. I tugged on Naru's arm, and when I had his attention, I pointed to my soon-to-be ring.

"That one." He looked a bit doubtful.

"Are you sure? It doesn't really have much in the way of diamonds." He pointed out. I took my eyes off the ring for a few moments to frown at him.

"You said I could get whichever one I wanted." I reminded him.

"You're right, I just wanted to make sure." He said.

"I'm sure." I confirmed.

"Alright then, that's the one you shall have." I instantly grinned.

"Yay, thanks Naru!" I squealed whilst hugging him. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped an arm around my waist and then he kissed the top of my head. I moved my head so I could kiss him back. I smiled when we pulled away and looked down at the ring again. I gently pressed my fingertips against the case so I could see better. It's amazing how it looked just like the same blue color as Naru's eyes...

I looked at Naru again to find him engaged in a discussion with one of the staff. After a few moments Naru came back to me with the employee following behind him.

"I believe the sapphire one is the one she wanted." He explained to them. They nodded and dutifully began unlocking the cabinet in order to take the ring out so that we could take a closer look at it and perhaps even try it on. They handed the ring to Naru after they got it out. The employee pointed out it probably wouldn't be the right size and they would resize it if it wasn't for a weeks' time but for now I could try it for design. So Naru slipped it gently on my left ring finger just to try it. It did feel rather small and wouldn't go more than half way on my finger which disappointed me but it was still really pretty and I wanted it so I felt the wait would be worth it. I nodded to Naru.

"I still want it." I muttered.

"Then it will be yours." He murmured to me. He took the ring back off my finger and gave it back the employee. "We'll take it." He said, barely glancing at the staff member. "Her finger needs to be measured so it can be made the right size though." The employee nodded and produced what looked like a bunch of keys with different sized loops instead of keys on it. They also produced what looked like a vampire stake with markings down the side. They slipped the ring on the stake and carefully looked at where it landed then selected a loop out of the bunch and gestured for me to give them my hand.

I carefully extended my hand which they gently grasped and then they delicately slid the loop onto my ring finger. It didn't quite fit so they removed it and moved on to the next one which was still a little small. The employee repeated the process with the next loop and we found that to be the one. They carefully took note of what the loop said before looking at the stake again and noting that down too and then informing Naru of the full price of the ring plus resizing. My mouth gaped open when I heard the price, but before I could say anything Naru was already paying for it. He was even smiling while he did it. I blinked and continued staring at him. 'Why exactly is he smiling like that?'

The employee thanked Naru then handed him his receipt and congratulated us. I smiled in thanks as Naru placed a hand on my lower back and guided me out of the store. He took my hand in his when we got outside. Then we were on our way to the SPR office. I would bet anything that as soon as we get in Naru will ask for tea. He always does, so I don't think he wouldn't this time. It kind of made me smile. So of course as we walked into the office, with everyone already there, he asked for it. Before I went into the kitchen I asked if anyone else wanted anything. They all agreed so I went in the kitchen to prepare everything. I heard someone enter the kitchen behind me.

"Mai! What took you two so long to get here?!" I heard Monk shout as he ran up to me.

"Nothing, we just had a few errands to run first." I told him. Monk pouted at me.

"You couldn't have done it later...? I was bored."

"Sorry Monk, but no we couldn't." I giggled. I poured the boiled water in the teacups.

"You're hiding something from me!" He suddenly accused. "You're being awfully too _giddy._"

"What? No I'm not." I denied.

"Are too!" He childishly pointed a finger at me. I shook my head at him and turned with the tray of drinks in my hands as I had now finished making them. I took a few steps before Monk stopped me and lifted the tray from my hands with a wink. I blinked in confusion but followed him out the kitchen anyways.

"Tea's up everyone!" He boomed, alerting the others to the fact the drinks were ready. He placed it on the table between the two sofas and everybody got a cup. I picked a cup up to take to Naru. "Oi! Mai, I can do that!"

"_I can do it_, Monk." I stated, not knowing if I should be irritated or amused right now.

"I insist." Monk said.

"I've got it." I assured him. He didn't look like he was going to give up though. "Moooonnnk!" I complained as he tried to pry the cup from my hands. "Stop!" I gave a tug just as he let go and the hot tea went all over me. I let out a shriek as it was really hot and dropped the teacup. Naru immediately came charging out of his office. Monk took a step back and visibly gulped.

"S-Sorry, Mai..."

"What happened?" Naru demanded.

"Nothing..." I lied, not wanting to get Monk into trouble. I looked down at my shirt and sighed. Today wasn't a good day to wear white. "I was being clumsy and spilled the stupid tea."

"Then why did Takigawa apologize?" He asked. 'Damn his razor sharp hearing!'

"He wasn't saying sorry about that. It was what we were talking about before I spilled the tea." I told him though it came out in slight disgust because my shirt was all sticky and wet. I was now freezing also. Hot tea sure does cool off quick. Naru's eyes narrowed. "I'm just gonna go change..." I swiftly scurried out the room, avoiding Naru's gaze, and into the bathroom where I always kept a change of clothes. Naru let out a sigh as I went.

"I'll have that cup of tea I asked for when you come back." He called after me. I held my arm up a bit to let him know I heard him. I then closed the bathroom door behind me. I got changed as quickly as I could and went back out. I went to the kitchen to make Naru more tea. Hopefully I can deliver it to him this time without making a mess of things. What was up with Monk anyways? He kept trying to do everything for me. Maybe he foolishly thought he could pump Naru for the information I wasn't giving him and bringing him tea would loosen him up. I nodded to myself. That had to be it. I couldn't help but smile to myself about the thought of that plan. I wondered if Naru would've told him or not though. Probably not. Finally Naru's long-awaited tea was done. I made my way out the kitchen and to his office, succeeding in avoiding Monk this time.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: Ahh, I wish I could see Mai's engagment ring! It sounds so pretty!**

**Treelow955: Hahaha! Yeah! Please review everyone!**

**Naruisawesome: Oh yes, please do! It'd make us real happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

Chapter 6

Mai's POV

Naru beckoned me over when I opened the door and immediately took a sip of tea when I'd handed it to him. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Guessing that he didn't need anything else, I turned to leave. I didn't even hear him move I just felt him grab my wrist and spin me so I was facing him before his lips crashed into mine.

I was stunned at first, but I soon melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My arms made their way to around his neck and my hands entangled into his raven hair. He let out a growl as I gently tugged on it. One of his hands reached up to my face and gently cupped my cheek to deepen the kiss. I let out a sigh of contentment. Just as I felt him brush his tongue against my lips, we heard a loud 'crash' from outside of Naru's office making us pull apart.

"Now what the hell's going on?" Naru growled as he stormed towards the door. I giggled and followed behind him. Naru really gets too mad whenever we're interrupted. Not that I blame him I guess. When Naru opened the door, he didn't step away from the doorway. My guess was that he was probably glaring at everyone. I did hear the small amount of noise that I had heard when Naru opened the door stop quite suddenly. I tried my best not to laugh.

"What exactly is going on out here?" Naru hissed. I peeked around Naru to see everyone except Masako, who was sitting down, standing in front of something like they were hiding something. They all then pointed fingers at each other.

"They did it!" They shouted. They looked like children who was about to get scolded by their parent.

"They did _what_ exactly?" I could tell Naru was going to lose his temper any minute. They glanced at each other before they hung their heads down in shame and stepped aside for us to see what they did. There, laying on the floor in a heap with smoke pouring out of it, was a laptop interjumbled with pieces of broken teacups in a large puddle of tea. Unfortunately I immediately recognized the laptop and so did Naru and it _wasn't_ Lin's.

"You broke my laptop?!" Naru yelled. He may have used a few more cuss words intermingled with that but I couldn't tell as I had my hands over my ears in preparation for Naru hitting the roof.

"Um...w-well...uh..." Monk tried to speak but nothing came out. They all looked at me with pleading eyes. I gently laid a hand on Naru's arm. Naru stalked over to his laptop, making the others scurry away, and carefully picked it up. It let out another puff of smoke as he did so then promptly fell apart. My mouth gaped open at the sight. Naru did not look happy at all. I bit my lip. I saw the others making their way behind me to protect themselves from Naru. Even they could see he was about ready to blow.

"Naru..." I said calmly and slowly. He looked at me then at the pieces of what remained of his laptop then at me again. I gave him sympathetic look. "I know, Naru...I know." Monk peeped out from behind my shoulder.

"If it means anything we're sorry." He offered. Naru glared icily at him and growled. He looked like he was going to throw the pieces of his laptop at Monk's head for that comment but that might mean hitting me instead.

"Why did you even have my laptop in the first place?" Naru gritted out. I turned to Monk at Naru's question and he shrugged.

"It was just sat there." He said.

"So you decided to mess with it?!" Naru yelled in response.

"Well not exactly, we were just curious." Monk informed. That seemed to just make Naru even madder. I could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"Maybe you guys should go now..." I whispered to them. They hastily nodded and started to move. They paused though when Naru glared at them even more. It looked like they were debating whether to risk making a run for it. Masako still just sat properly on the couch sipping her tea, ignoring us all. I was surprised to see John amongst the others attempting to flee. I guess he just got roped into this with the other three. He was probably trying to stop them before me and Naru came out. Guess he failed again. 'Poor John...'

"Mai, help us!" Monk cried as he poked me. I let out a sigh.

"You made him reaaally angry, I don't know if I can get you out of this or not."

"We didn't mean to break it." He pouted.

"I know, but you know you shouldn't even have been five feet near it!" I hissed then noticed Naru advancing towards us. Monk visibly gulped and started to back away.

"Maaaaai!" They all pleaded as Monk grasped my shoulders and began backing me up with them. He was practically using me as a shield.

"N-Naru...c-come on..." I tried to speak. It was a little difficult with Monk dragging me backwards though.

"Mai. Move."

"Hello, I can't because someone is holding me. I thought that was obvious." I replied. Naru gave one of his mocking smiles.

"Then let me help you." He said darkly as he still glared at the others. He stalked on over to us and they let out terrified shrieks. They cowered behind me even more.

"Naru!" I put my hands out in front of me and tried to push him back. My fingertips barely grazed his chest though as I was tugged backwards again by Monk.

"He's going to kill us all!" I couldn't help but laugh at Monk's certainty. Right now Naru _would_ kill them if he got the chance. It would be very unlikely he would get the chance though. "Mai, don't laugh!" I giggled again.

"Sorry, sorry." I turned my attention back to Naru. "Naru, stop, please!" He slowed his pace towards us a little. "Just make them pay you to get another one!" I yelled slightly terrified as he stopped right in front of me. He looked like he was turning the thought over in his head. I smiled a bit at that. "How much did your laptop cost?" I asked encouragingly.

"Between ¥100,000 and ¥200,000..." He mumbled. My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!" I choked out. Naru stared at me as if saying 'yeah, so? What's the big deal?'. Then I saw a flash of anger back in his eyes when Monk and the others started to creep around us.

"Despite them paying for a new one, there were a lot of important things on my _destroyed_ laptop that are now irreplaceable!" Naru began glaring at them furiously again. I kinda felt bad for judging him or the products he chose to buy. Naru's basically rich anyways, I guess... He can buy what he wants.

"Haven't you heard of backing stuff up Naru?" Ayako asked. Big mistake but she continued on regardless of Naru's reddening face. "They have this thing called The Cloud now that allows you to access your stuff and save it from any computer." I flinched at Ayako's words and covered my ears once again. Naru's expression was getting darker and darker. I was afraid he was going to lose control of himself.

"What did you say?" Naru hissed venomously. All the color drained from Ayako's face in an instant. I had to admit things weren't looking good.

"RUN!" One of them yelled. They ran, making a big distance between them and me and Naru, before he could do anything. They dashed out the office faster than I've ever seen them run before. Naru looked absolutely furious now. He snapped around only to see the door swinging back closed. It looked like he was about to go after them, but I placed a hand on his.

"Naru..." He turned to me and I shook my head. "They're terrified enough." He let out a defeated sigh. I smiled then we noticed Masako standing up. I felt like glaring at her just for ruining the moment I was having with Naru.

"It was mostly Yasuhara's doing." She stated before gracefully walking out the door, following the others. Naru just blinked. I couldn't help but laugh though at Masako ignoring everything that was happening and then she just gets up and leaves. Naru turned back to me with a raised eyebrow. His anger sure went away fast. Then again I guess he realized there was nothing he could do right now. He looked over to his broken laptop and slowly walked to it. He crouched down next to it and looked at it mournfully. Naru picked up a piece of it but the laptop fell into more pieces.

"Everything that was on it...gone." I heard him mumble.

"I'm sure there's a way we could get it fixed or rescue what was on there." I said to him with hope in my voice. Naru gave me an unconvinced look.

"How?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, take it to a repair shop or something?" I suggested. Naru shook his head.

"Mai, there's nothing you could do that would fix this." He declared, glancing back down at the laptop.

"You don't know unless you ask."

"Look at it." He gestured to it. "Trust me, there is no way."

"I was just trying to give you hope..." I responded. Naru looked back up at me and I heard a faint chuckle. I frowned a little. What was he laughing for? He got up and came over to me. Unexpectedly, he then flicked my forehead. "Oww! What was that for?!" I whined placing my hand on the spot were flicked me.

"For being an idiot." He stated before kissing me deeply. I instantly melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck for support. He responded by holding me closer. Just as I felt his tongue brush against my lips—just like when we were in his office—we heard someone clear their throat, making us pull apart once again. Lin stood by his office door with a raised eyebrow. I began to blush deep red in an instant.

"Naru, you may do as you like in your _personal_ office but try to remain professional out here where clients can see you." He said. Naru just glared at him. It didn't seem to affect Lin in the slightest though.

"There aren't any clients right now." Naru retorted.

"One may walk through the door, you never know." As my blush deepened, I tried to hide my face. Lin was right...

Naru gently lifted my chin so I was looking at him then after looking at my face for a moment he grabbed my hand and guided me towards his office again.

"Madoka called, Naru. She wants you to take a case." Lin announced right before Naru was going to follow me into his office.

"And of course you accepted on my behalf." I heard Naru say bitterly.

"You know you would have to regardless if I did it or not, Naru." Lin answered. Naru didn't say anything in response. I could tell he was pouting. "The clients will be here in an hour or so to speak with you." I knew Lin was smirking. Naru grunted in acknowledgment. Then he came into his office with me and closed the door. He leaned against it with his head down.

"Madoka..." He grumbled in a threatening tone. I went to him and patted his shoulder sympathetically. But I couldn't help but be happy. I love having Madoka around and I hadn't seen her in a long time. I hoped she comes to the office or on the case with us. I was still absently petting Naru whilst I thought about it. I didn't even notice him slowly turning his head towards me.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked. I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Naru's voice. I looked to him and discovered I had been lightly smacking his chest. Blinking, I flushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry..." Naru just smirked at me. I looked at him warily and asked, "W-What?" He shook his head as his smile grew.

"You're just...amusing." He said.

"Amusing? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what it says." Naru replied. I pouted a bit at his vague answer. This only made Naru smirk even more.

"S-Shouldn't we prepare for the client?" I questioned, taking a small step back. He looked at his watch.

"We have time." He purred. I pressed my lips together. "Now what's wrong?" He asked with slight exasperation at my expression. I gave a slight shake of my head.

"Nothing..."

"Well it must be something if you're looking at me like that."

"The client _is_ coming..." I said with a teasing smile as I made my way around him. "And since we both know you're already taking it, I need to work some before we leave, most likely, tomorrow." He reached out a hand to stop me. I paused, but still stayed out of his reach. I found it unlike him to shirk his work. "Yes?" I asked innocently. Naru let out a sigh and shook his head, placing his hand back by his side. I grinned. "Okay~!" I sang as I slipped out his office. I thought I caught a look of disappointment in his eyes as I left though.

I shook my head as I walked to my desk. As long as he doesn't see me, he's fine—he'll do his work—but when I go in there, like to give him his tea, he never wants me to leave. I really just don't understand him anymore. I laughed to myself and began my work, waiting for the client that was going to arrive in an hour or so. I also waited for Naru to call out for tea as he no doubt would eventually.

Since I knew he still hadn't drank the last cup I gave him, he didn't call for it until half an hour later. I sighed and got up to go make it. 'And he'll just have to have another one once the client comes.' I thought. I shook my head and smiled. At least I knew he liked my tea a lot or he wouldn't keep asking for it. I don't know why though. His tea is much better than mine anyways—at least I think so. Maybe it's because he makes it and vice versa for him.

I walked to his office after his tea was made and went in, not really bothering to knock. Since officially starting to go out with each other Naru hasn't really minded me doing this but this time he frowned at me. Closing the door behind me, I stopped when I saw his expression.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"You should knock before entering." He said to me. I frowned and walked to his desk.

"I don't usually..." His frown deepened a little the nearer I got to him. I knitted my brows together in worry and confusion. "Naru, what is up with you?" He just turned away from me. 'Why is he acting like this? He seemed fine the last time I left here...' I said to myself. I went a step nearer to him but I stopped then. He obviously didn't want me next him. "Why are you so mad at me?" I finally asked. He let out a sigh.

"I have a...'problem'." He said. I blinked in surprise before my mind suddenly flashed back to this morning.

"You mean the 'problem' you had earlier this morning?" I questioned cunningly. He scowled at me. "I'll take that as a yes then." I saw his expression darken. Trying to repress a smile, I bit my lip and took a step back after I set his tea down on his desk. "I'll leave you in peace then." I told him before turning to leave. "_But_ make sure you're okay before the client comes!" I giggled before yelping at the look Naru gave me. I hurried and left his office. I did feel sorry for Naru but it did make me giggle.

'Seriously, he has some issues.' I giggled again. I never knew he had _that_ issue though. I shook my head and sighed.

Now to just wait for the client—and hopefully Madoka—to come.

* * *

**Treelow955: Aww, poor Naru!**

**Naruisawesome: I know! And to make matters worse, Madoka forced a case on him!**

**Treelow955: ...It seems like he had a great morning but then it just went down hill!**

**Naruisawesome: Ah, so true!**

**Treelow955 & Naruisawesome: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

Chapter 7

Mai's POV

No sooner had I thought this that Madoka arrived, flinging the door open joyously as she entered.

"Hello my Darlings!" She called out. I instantly grinned and got up to greet her.

"Madoka!"

"Mai!" She wrapped me in a big welcoming hug. I giggled. Her hugs remind me of Monk's a little bit.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" I smiled happily. When we pulled away I noticed two people standing behind her in the entrance. Madoka beckoned them over.

"Come on, you two!" She exclaimed. Shyly they entered the room and stood next to her. They gave a small bow.

"Hello..." They said with a relieved smile. I bowed back.

"Welcome to SPR." I greeted.

"So, where is _he_? Hiding in his office since Lin told him?" Madoka whispered to me with a grin. I giggled and nodded.

"I'll go get him." I told her before heading to Naru's office. I knocked once before I opened the door. "Naru, the clients are here...along with Madoka." I announced, mumbling the last part. I hoped he didn't notice the last part of my sentence but apparently he had and he scowled. "Come on, Naru..." I slightly grinned, holding my hand out for him. He sighed and got up from his desk. He gently grasped my hand for a moment as he kissed my cheek before he went into the main area. I followed after him.

Madoka and the two clients, who were hand in hand, were already sitting down on the couch. I immediately went into the kitchen to make tea. I made enough for six people. When I got back everyone except Madoka was sitting in awkward silence whilst she was chattering away joyfully about something. I smiled as I stopped in front of the clients. I handed them a cup of tea and then I gave Madoka one. She stopped talking for a moment and smiled at me.

"Ah, thank you Mai!" She said. I went to Naru and Lin and gave them theirs before sitting down beside Naru. He carefully put a hand out in my direction and felt around for mine. I smiled softly and grasped his hand, intertwining our fingers together without anyone noticing. Madoka had starting talking again.

"Madoka." Naru cut off her rambling. "You came here with a case, I suggest you state it."

"And I suggest you find your manners Young Man." She snapped as she frowned at him. Naru glared at her, causing Madoka to sigh dramatically. "Really, I thought being with Mai would've changed your manners some."

"How would you know anything about my love life?" Naru demanded. Madoka immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Now listen here-"

"Madoka." Lin interrupted with a warning before either one could start something. The clients were sitting wide-eyed on the sofa looking between us all. I laughed nervously before nudging Naru in the gut to remind him there were clients. He cleared his throat and focussed his intense gaze on them. Madoka snapped out of her 'fight with Noll' mode and finally introduced the two people.

"Oh, of course! This is my friend, Chise Tanabe, and her husband, Kishi." She told us.

"Pleased to meet you." They bowed.

"Our nephew actually recommended this place and Chise just so happened to know her old friend Madoka worked for you." Kishi filled in. Naru nodded.

"What's the issue regarding your case?" He evenly asked. The Tanabe's looked at each other and then faced us again.

"We were recently married about six months ago...and strange things have been happening in the house that we bought." The wife, Chise, replied.

"It started out small but it seems to have gotten worse since our nephew has come to stay with us." Kishi informed.

"I hear a voice telling me that Kishi is an abuser and will kill me." Chise said trembling. I stiffened as my eyes widened. Kishi gently patted his wife's arm and hugged her. I felt Naru gently squeeze my hand. "But _it's_ the one trying to kill me...I've been pushed down the stairs a couple of times." She continued.

"Has anything else happened?" Naru asked. Chise took a shaky breath.

"In the kitchen...I've had knives thrown at me! One had even grazed my neck..." Naru took up his thinking pose and nodded seriously to encourage her to continue. "I've woken up in the middle of the night to have someone touching me...I'll look over at my husband, but he's already fallen asleep..."

"Has anyone else experienced anything?" The woman looked at her husband.

"Occasionally I will hear things like 'killer' and 'you won't get away with it' as I walk through the house." Kishi replied.

"Is that all?" Naru asked. Kishi let out a sigh.

"Oddly, our nephew has more things happening to him than me." He answered.

"I see. Explain."

"Well I don't think things get as extreme as they do with my wife, but like Chise, he said he's felt someone touching him. He does get many strange bruises on him...one is even in the shape of a hand print." I could see Naru turning what they were saying over slowly in his head. I mean of course he had to take it anyways, but it seemed he actually was interested in it now.

"I see." Was all he replied after a moment or two. Madoka smiled, knowing like I did that he liked the case.

"You'll be coming tomorrow, Naru. The sooner you help poor Chise the better!" She wrapped an arm around her friend and hugged her. Naru scowled at her. I could tell he wanted to at least _act_ like he was doing this of his own free will.

"We'll come noon tomorrow." He replied professionally. Though I knew he was pouting on the inside. I blinked. 'Noon? Usually he wants to get there sooner...' I frowned on the inside wondering why Naru chose to go so late. Madoka seemed not to like the idea either as she frowned also.

"What? Naru, you-"

"Noon, Madoka." Naru affirmed. Madoka frowned even more.

"That's perfectly fine. Noon will be okay, Madoka." Chise told her.

"Excellent. Glad that's settled. See you tomorrow." Naru said briefly. He released my hand and stood up. As he walked to his office we all stared at him in disbelief.

"What is up with him?" Madoka asked. Bringing my attention back to her, I turned towards her and the clients. I sighed.

"I have no idea."

"Poor you." She cooed. I laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact you have to date him and then you might get married and then you'll have to put up with him for life!" She explained. I couldn't help but blush a bit when she said marriage. We _are_ getting married...no one just knows it yet except us.

"He is not as bad as what you're making him out to be." I smiled. She didn't look like she believed me. Neither did the clients who were still sat next to her sipping their tea. I avoided their gazes and sipped my own tea. I heard Madoka let out an exasperated sigh.

"It seems you can handle him more than anyone though..." She said.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm good for something even if it _is_ Naru wrangling." I replied. Madoka laughed while the clients gave a few chuckles. I gave them a smile. "Madoka you're coming on the case with us, right?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered. I glanced at Naru's office to make sure it was closed before speaking.

"I hope you do." I whispered. She smiled warmly at me when I turned back to her.

"Perhaps I can." She winked at me before addressing her two friends. "That is if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course, Madoka! You know you can come whenever you like." Chise smiled brightly.

"Alright, it's settled then! I'll come!" Madoka stated. "...Just don't tell Naru yet." She snickered. I gave her a wink and a bright smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it Madoka."

Madoka giggled. "Well I guess we'd best be going then." She said after a few moments. I nodded and stood so I could escort them out. "Oh, and Mai, I already gave all the information you will need to Lin." Madoka informed me as we walked to the door. I nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I waved as they stepped out.

"Mai, tea!" I heard Naru call from his office. My smile dropped at hearing those words. I stared at the closed door for a few moments with an annoyed expression. He _literally_ just had tea like five minutes ago! I stomped to the kitchen. 'Tea-addict narcissist...!' I thought. I sighed and grabbed the kettle. I began to subconsciously think about what Naru had said earlier. I was still puzzling over why he would want to leave so late. It didn't make sense, really...although tomorrow is—

I jumped as the kettle whistle went off. I quickly made the tea and hurried to Naru's office. This time I knocked since he wasn't too happy about it last time.

"Come." I heard him call out so I entered. I placed the tea on his desk and stood there, waiting for him to look up at me. When he finally did a small smile appeared on his lips. I gave him a small smile back, but my lips were pressed firmly together. He frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong Mai?" He asked.

"Why did you say we were going to be there so late? You've never done that before... And don't lie to me—I know there's some reason." I stated, telling him 'what was wrong'.

"Ah, that." He merely stated.

"Yeah...'that'." I waited for my answer. Apparently he wasn't going to give me a straight one though.

"Well surely you'd know the reason."

"...Not entirely. I might know of a reason why, but that's not saying it's the same as yours." I retorted. Two can play this game.

"Well give me your reason and I can either confirm or deny whether the reason you thought of is the correct one even though I can only think of one reason why I would want to go so late tomorrow."

"Why don't you tell me your reason first? You were the one who suggested the idea after all." I was not telling Naru first. It'd be embarrassing if it wasn't what I thought it was. Naru smirked, clearly aware that I was meeting his evasiveness with my own.

"Ladies first." He said.

"No, no, it's narcissists first." I grinned.

"Hmm, good one." He admitted as he thought for a moment before meeting my gaze again. "Beautiful girlfriends first." My grin dropped and I instantly blushed a deep red.

"Boyfriends who-is-starting-to-get-on-my-nerves-if-he-doesn't-tell-me first." He let out a low chuckle. "Naaaruuuu!" I pouted the best I could, walking to the side of his desk to stand beside him.

"Yes Mai?" He asked.

"Please tell me why you want to go so late." I begged, giving him a light kiss.

"Please tell me what you think the reason is." He purred before kissing me back more firmly. I pulled back away from him and gave him a small, mostly playful, glare.

"You're mean."

"Yes I am." He admitted almost happily. I shook my head with a smile on face.

"At least you know it. And you probably already know that I'll be late coming to the office tomorrow." I vaguely went back to our conversation.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. And you did know the answer to the question you asked me."

I shrugged. "I wasn't exactly sure... But thank you, you didn't have to do that." Leaning back down, I kissed him again.

"Mai, despite what you and the others may think of me I'm not a cold and callous man and I knew how important tomorrow is for you." He sighed before wrapping his arms around my waist and guiding me to sit on his lap.

"I know you're not." I confirmed.

"And yet you still like to call me a jerk everyday." He smirked. I let a smirk of my own spread across my lips as I absent-mindedly stared at the door. "What's so funny?" Naru asked.

"Nothing... What time are we exactly leaving tomorrow?" I questioned so I wouldn't be too late.

"Hmm, well we are to be there by noon so I would say no later than eleven is the time we are leaving." He stated. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll try and be here before then..." I grinned. We both knew I'd be late...even if it was just a little. "Ah, wait, I _do_ have to be here early to pack the van!"

"No. Lin and I will do that." He informed. I sighed at him.

"Naru, I can do it."

"We'll do it whilst you're at the cemetery." He insisted.

"Naru..." I began as I gave him an unsure look.

"Mai..." He countered. Then I sighed in defeat knowing that he wouldn't let me help no matter what I said to try and convince him. He smirked in triumph knowing I'd given up. "You can go home early today also to pack everything you need." He continued. I let out another sigh and nodded weakly. "Mai, are you okay with this case?" He asked me.

"What? Yeah. Of course. No problem." I replied. I ignored the small amount of anxiousness that filled me though. As much as the facts of the case disturbed me and hit close to home I really wanted to be with Naru and see Madoka. After all, nothing would be happening to me.

"You don't look too sure." Naru said. I turned my head slightly and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine...I promise." I told him quietly. He didn't look very convinced by my words but he didn't say anything. "I will be." I insisted firmly. Although it seemed I was convincing myself more than him now. Truth be told I was a little worried about this case but I didn't want him to know that as he could and would take me off it and insist I stay here. I was _not_ going to let that happen. The first case we took after the Chocolate Factory Case he had his mind already set up that I wasn't going to go when he took it. It had taken me forever to convince him to let me go. I don't want to think about what he'd be like in this situation. I took a deep breath then gave him my most positive and assuring grin. I gave him a quick kiss too for extra measures.

"So!" I began. We needed a topic change. "Do you want me to call the others?" I asked, grinning. He rolled his eyes as he obviously knew what I was doing. But I ignored that and waited for his answer.

"Yes, I would like you to call the others." I nodded. To be honest I thought he would have said no because of what they did. Then again I guess they're the only specialists we have and he wouldn't be able to solve the case without them.

* * *

**Naruisawesome: So what do yall think about the case?**

**Treelow955: We actually have this one planned out a lot more! **

**Naruisawesome: Hehe, yay us!**

**Treelow955: Please review!**


End file.
